fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Smietanka690/Shiroś
Shiro Yoshizaki '- klacz, pegazica/anioł. Nazywana jest też Śnieżynką. Jej wiek jest nieznany. Spisqowiec. Powstanie kucykai jego rodzinki Autorka miała wiele ponyson, lecz gdy rozwijała ich artykuły i opisywała siebie taką, za jaką się uważała, po jakimś czasie zauważała, że owe kucyki przestają ją przypominać lub po prostu traciła wenę. Po pewnym czasie gdy długo nie interesowała się MLP, powstała jej persona - Shiro. Nie miała żadnego opisu charakteru czy historii - była wtedy po prostu swoją autorką. Była ubrana wtedy w płaszcz Akatsuki, gdyż Śmietana miała świra na punkcie Narutozresztą chyba nadal ma xDD. Później podczas wizyty w pewnym sklepie tak, wiem xDD zobaczyła dziwną dziewczynę, która bez najmniejszego skrępowania przystanęła przed nią, patrzyła na nią przez kilka minut i odeszła razem ze swojąjak zakładam mamą. Owa dziewczyna miała płaszcz jednego koloru, a spodnie drugiego, zaś jej mama odwrotnie - jej kurtka miała kolor spodni dziewczyny, a spodnie kolor płaszczu. To dało autorce pomysł na nowe OC. Na początku miały być to bliźniaczki bądź bliźniaki i mieć takie ubrania jak tamta dziewczyna i jej matka, jednak później autorka stwierdziła, że będzie to jeden chłopiec i będzie kuzynem jej persony. Miał być też ghulem. Wtedy Śmietana wymyśliła, że rozszczepi swój charakter na dwie części i otrzymają je właśnie Shiro i jej kuzyn. Była stuprocentowa persona otrzymała zmieniony strój jednej z bliźniaczek, niedoszłych OC autorki, zaś jej krewny otrzymał te same ubrania w odwrotnych kolorach. Po pewnym czasie Śmietana postanowiła, że Shiro będzie aniołem w 3/4, a Kazuyukiznalazła mu imię w spisie dżapońskich imion męskich w necie, gdyż była zafascynowana japonią i wszystkim co z nią związane; zresztą tak samo było z Shiro będzie Nocnym Łowcą. Oczywiście później i to zostało zmienione - Shiro była po prostu aniołem w ponad połowie, a Kazu w mniej niż połowie. Właściwie, to Nocni Łowcy są w połowie aniołami a w połowie ludźmi, ale autorka uznała, że wymyśli własną rzeczywistość dla swoich postaci i nie będzie tam Nocnych Łowców. Potem wymyśliła dla nich "rodzinę"taka zabawa, mieszkali razem i tak dalej chociaż nie byli spokrewnieni, która składała się z postaci z anime. Parę razy zmieniała jej skład, który po jakimś czasie wreszcie okazał się tym właściwym. Każda postać miała jakąś funkcję w rodzince, a autorka nie chciała mieć w swoim wymyślonym uniwersum postaci innych twórców, więc po prostu wymyśliła trzy nowe postaci które otrzymały role poprzedników z anime. Kiedy rodzinka była gotowa i autorka długi czas jej nie zmieniałapoza dodaniem jednej postaci która cały czas chodziła jej po głowie oraz zmienieniu jej płci razem z paroma przyjaciółkami wpadła na pomysł ponyfikacji ich person i rodzinek. Tak więc na pierwszy ogień poszła pierwsza pół-persona, która stała się pół-ponyfikacją. Na razie nie ma ponyfikacji pozostałych członków rodzinki oprócz Kazuon też właściwie nie ma własnego artykułu, ale jest wspominany w artykule Shiro, gdyż autorka nie ma po prostu na nie pomysłu. Możliwe jednak, że pojawią się w tym artykule. Wracając do podzielenia charakteru pomiędzy pół-persony: Shiro dostała się weselsza i życzliwsza (oraz głupsza) część, zaś Kazu poważniejsza i bardziej gburowatagburowatsza? xDD (oraz bystrzejsza). To chyba wszystko o powstaniu tych postaci :) Wygląd Shiro wygląda jak pegaz, ale jest aniołem. Kolory i rysy ma bardzo podobne do Kazu, więc kucyki, które spotykają ich po raz pierwszy najczęściej myślą, że są bliźniakami. Skrzydła Ma bardzo mocne, silne i gęsto upierzone skrzydła. Są prawie dwa razy większe niż u większości pegazów. Mają też specyficzny kształt, nie taki jak Celestia czy Luna, tylko bardziej jak ptak. Kiedy była mała, razem z kuzynem malowała po nich kredkami. Już wtedy były bardzo dużechodzi o skrzydła, nie księżniczki xD. Oczy Są bardzo duże, niebieskie i zawsze szeroko otwarte, z długimi rzęsami. Nie mają źrenic po prostu jej nie pasują :U. Kiedy była młodsza, jej rówieśnicy śmiali się z ich rozmiarurozmiaru oczu, nie rzęs ani źrenic, oczywiście i nazywali ją ''gollumem''Tró . Bardzo się tym przejmowała. Teraz już nie ma takich problemów, bo i kucyki przestały ją przezywać, i ona sama zaakceptowała swoje oczy. Sierść Jest bardzo jasna, prawie biała, krótka, gęsta i mięciutka. Zadziwiająco łatwo zmywa się z niej atrament do piórajuż po trzech dniach! xD. Grzywa Jej włosy są długie, ciemne, gęste i lekko falowanebardzo lekko xD, ale nie zawsze tak było. W dziedziństwie były krótkie, jasne, rzadkie i proste. Równo przycięte. Grzywka bardzo jej się nie podobała, była prosta, niepasująca do jej pyszczka i doskonale było widać jej oczy, których wtedy nienawidziła. Ogon też był krótko przycięty, co akurat jej nie przeszkadzało. Później zaczęła zapuszczać włosy i nie chciała nic słyszeć o grzywce, co nie wyszło na dobre, bo długie i całkiem proste również do niej nie pasowały. Po kilku latach znowu spróbowała je przyciąć, i tym razem się udało - nie za krótka, nierówno ułożona grzywka i lekko falowane, pocieniowanadla niekumatych - chodzi o to, że pasma włosów są różnej długości, wyglądają bardziej naturalnie reszta włosów bardzo jej się spodobały. Taką fryzurę ma do dzisiaj. Dodatkiw sensie kolczyki czy coś w tym stylu Klaczka zawsze kiedy jest poza domem wokół szyji ma czerwony, miękki i długi szalik. Zdejmuje go bardzo żadko, a kiedy jest jej smutno, owija sobie nim głowę xDD lub go przytula. Każdego ranka związuje grzywę gumką tego samego koloru co szalikjakoś tak ostatnio polubiłam czerwień :D. Czasem zakłada kolczyki. Słodki Znaczek Jej znaczek to rozbity, biały talerz, jednak ona upiera się, że to wykres kołowyc':. Inne Shiro jest bardzo szczupła i słaba (nie licząc skrzydeł). Jednak jej ruchy są płynne i śmiałe. Chodząc często podskakuje lub kiwa się w rytmie nuconej przez siebie melodii. Historia Dzieciństwo Ona sama niewiele pamieta z czasów, gdy była źrebiątkiem, lecz jej rodzice i znajomi czasem przypominają jej, gdy była mała. W przedszkolu była bardzo nieśmiała. Cały czas chodziła za Kazu, który wtedy był dosyć pewny siebie. Miała wtedy przyjaciela i dwie przyjaciółki, których imion już nawet nie pamięta, lecz miło wspomina czas spędzony z nimi. Będąc w tym wieku dużo płakała, lecz łatwo było ją zdenerwować. Rodzice opowiadali jej, że kiedyś walnęła patelnią w głowę chłopca który jej dokuczał. Relacje Rodzinkqa 'Kazuyuki Kuzyn, który byłby bratem bliźniakiem, lecz nie jest to zgodne ze Spisqiem, więc jest kuzynem. On i Shiro są nierozłączni od dzieciństwa. Wiedzą o sobie nawzajem wszystko. Ufają sobie bezgranicznie i nie wyobrażają sobie życia bez drugiej osoby. Kiedyś to Kazu pomagał we wszystkim Shiro i ją obraniał, a teraz ona robi to samo wobec niego. Często myślą o tym samym i mają podobne przemyślenia na temat wielu rzeczy. Rozumieją się bez słów. 'William' Został kiedyś uratowany przez Shiro. Jest jej za to bardzo wdzięczny, aczkolwiek dziwnie się przy niej zachowuje. Shiro nie wie o co mu chodzi. Pomimo to bardzo go lubi. Podziwia go za jego pasję, skupienie podczas pracy, oraz za to, że wie, czego chce. 'Cornelius' Jest ogrodnikiem, z którym miło się rozmawia. Śnieżynka lubi patrzeć na jego pracę i często mu w niej pomaga. Lubi go, chociaż boi się trochę tego, że cały czas rozmawia ze swoją piłą mechaniczną i nazywa ją "ukochaną". Cory jest (poza Kazu) najbardziej zaufanym członkiem rodzinqi. Gdyby jej i Kazu coś się stało, on jest odpowiedzialny za resztę. 'Elizabeth' Poza Shiro jest jedyną klaczą w rodzince. Shiro zazwyczaj nazywa ją zdrobnieniami Eliza, Elly lub Betty. To właśnie Elizabeth wymyśliła dla klaczki przezwisko "Śnieżynka". Shiro bardzo ją lubi i często rozmawia z nią o kolorach. Wie również, że Eliza też ją lubi, chociaż na to nie wygląda, bo jest straszną tsundere. Elly często daje jej porady odnośnie tego jak ma się ubrać/uczesać/umalować na różne okazje (lub po prostu robi to za nią). 'Felix Faust' Shiro za bardzo nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Dopiero po miesiącu zorientowała się, że dołączył do ich rodzinki. Nawet jeśli go sobie przypomina, to nie wie za bardzo co o nim myśleć. Wie, że nie powinna być dla niego niemiła, więc stara się być przynajmniej neutralna. Uważa, że bardzo pasuje mu strój pokojówki. Rodzina 'Rodzice' Dawali Shiro i jej bratu wszystko, czego potrzebowali i troszczyli się o nich. Często spędzali z nimi czas i wspólnie rozmawiali. Shiro bardzo ich kochała. Tata zawsze był w stanie ich obronić a mama zawsze widziała, kiedy coś jest nie tak i pomagała im. 'Rodzice Kazu' Bardzo lubili Shiro i byli jej bardzo bliscy, ponieważ bardzo dużo czasu spędzała z Kazu właśnie u nich w domu. Ciocia zawsze była uśmiechnięta a wujek bardzo silny. Rodzice Shiro często ich odwiedzali, i odwrotnie. 'Brat' Wkurzający, dziecinny, kłamliwy, samolubny... Chociaż czasami się przydaje. Ani Shiro, ani Kazu zbytnio za nim nie przepadają. Shiro często się na niego złości, a wtedy Kazu musi ją uspokajać. Spiseq Wszyscy Spisqowcy przyjaźnią się i kochają siebie nawzajem. Jest to jedno ze spełnionych marzeń Shiro - aby mieć przyjaciół, którzy przyjaźnią się również między sobą, nie tylko z Shiro. Można z nimi pogadać i zwierzyć się ze wszystkiego, a one zawsze wysłuchają i pomogą. Czasami zdarzają się pomiędzy nimi kłótnie, ale szybko się godzą, bo nie potrafią bez siebie żyć. 'Eirei' Kochana siostrzyczka. Nie biologiczna, ale siostrzyczka. Uwielbia spędzać z nią czas. Pomimo, że czasem zdarzają się nieporozumienia, to ceni ją nad życie i nie pozwoli, by ktokolwiek ją skrzywdził. 'Fragilia' Pośrednia siostrzyczkaShiro to siostrzyczka Eirei, Eirei to siotrzyczka Fragilli, ale Shiro to nie siostrzyczka Fragilli, więc jest pośrednią siostrzyczka Shiro. Kochana pośrednia siostrzyczka Shiro. Kocha jej towarzystwo. Parę razy zdarzyły się pomiędzy nimi spięcia, lecz zawsze się godziły. Śnieżynka uwielbia głupawkować razem z nią. 'Kurome' Kochana Kuro. Pomimo, że nie jest siostrzyczką Shirow sumie jest pośrednio-pośrednią siostrzyczką Shiro, bo Kurome jest siostrzyczką Fragilli, pośredniej siostrzyczki Shiro xD, kochają siebie nawzajem i mogą ze sobą rozmawiać o wszystkim. Często zdarzają im się ataki głupawki i śmiechu bez wyraźnego powodu. Przypisy